


Fish

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony are not impressed with Natasha's fishy cooking skills.</p><p>Part 7 of my 100 prompts challenge.</p><p>____________<br/>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish

“It’s alive” Clint whispered in horror, staring at the slimy creature.  
Natasha rolled her eyes “Of course it’s not alive, dumbass, it’s on the counter.”  
“But it’s staring at us.” Tony contributed. “I am not comfortable with this.”  
“It’s a fish, Tony.” Natasha said “I don’t care if you’re uncomfortable - you’re going to eat it anyway.”  
“Who says?” Tony demanded indignantly. She shot him a glare and he paled. “You says, you says!” he corrected himself. She laughed quietly. She knew she didn’t really scare her teammates, but it was nice to pretend that she was still feared by the people she worked with every once in awhile. 

Tony ate the fish. As did every other person on the team.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. It's supposed to be a 100 prompt challenge - the point is to challenge you, but I just couldn't think of anything to do with fish!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please leave me a comment!
> 
> Part 7 of my 100 Prompts challenge.


End file.
